My Cherie Amour
by postoffice
Summary: Zig and Maya have one thing in common. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: I do not own these characters or Degrassi, duh.**

**I can't explain why I ship Zaya so much. I just like the way they are around ech other, judging from the first two episodes. Maya and Zig were not too dramatic and seemed really comfortable with each other, it was perfect. **

**The title is taken from a Stevie Wonder song. It's a really innocent, cheery song that I think would describe a nice crush, like the one Maya had for Zig.**

* * *

_"She thinks I'm into you? That's hilarious!"_

**Zaya** | **Underneath It All**

There was something strange about the moment.

Not the moment. Rather, Zig Novak.

On certain days, he observed her and she would observe him too. Whenever Maya paid extra close attention to him, her eyes would capture the slightest suspicions that frustrated her. Maybe it was all in her head, and she was over-thinking everything. But then again, there were _those_ daggers of conflicted emotions aimed at her. They were so obvious; it had to be on purpose. She was a curious girl, not speculative.

_Just take a picture. It'll last longer._

Maya thought.

_You can show it to Tori after._

"Excuse me." someone gruffly said.

Maya moved aside from her locker and noticed that he was leaving. She sighed and told herself: it's nothing, he has a girlfriend. Get over it.

Repeating that to herself once more, she began to walk to class steadily. Until she turned the corner of the hall.

_Crap._

"Hey."

"Hi." She smiled. _Play it cool_.

"I haven't talked to you lately." he chuckled, scratching his neck.

This bothered her._ Really_, it did. The tone in his voice suggested that he never liked her and was here talking to her as if they were good friends that lost touch because of a new girlfriend. The same way guys deal with this. Maya was the equivalent of Zig's male friends.

"Yeah...I was about to say the same thing."

"So, how's been walking to class? Without me..." Zig replied coolly.

She was becoming okay with this. They could still be friends. That's what she really wanted either way.

"Not such a big difference. Except I carry my own books now." Maya laughed.

"I could still carry your books, you know?" And with that, Zig grabbed two**—**history and math**—**from Maya's arm.

Those bleary eyes made her knees feel something along the lines of liquid; Maya was dissolving at his words, but she still wanted to stay solid and keep herself up. She wouldn't rely on any guy; especially one with a girlfriend. That's the reason why she responded with a blank look.

"So, how's band?" asked Zig curiously, letting out a small laugh. "I don't see your cello."

"Eh, it's alright. How's skating?"

"Eh, it's alright." mimicked Zig, poking Maya's arm.

"Hey!" laughed Maya defensively, "I don't sound like that!"

"Oh, alright." said Zig calmly, waving his arms ahead. "You see that?"

"Sign-up for the talent show?" replied Maya confusedly, looking at the posters plastered across the hallway.

"Yeah." smirked Zig, running ahead to the poster and grabbing a pen out of his backpack. "I think you should sign up."

"Me? I don't think so." said Maya seriously, stepping away. "Only seniors and juniors are in it. My sister's friends all have better talents. Imagine if I go up there, and with a cello?"

"But, you make the cello seem..." paused Zig, never taking his eyes away from her, "cool."

Maya gulped and looked away, holding her breath. She could feel her face turning hot, trying to overcome the moment. She didn't want to look at him in the eyes. She wanted to change the subject to something not involving compliments and encouragement to like Zig more.

"Come on, it'd be great." said Zig warmly, stepping closer to her. "I'd come and watch you. Full support."

"You should tell Tori to sign up. She has a great singing voice." replied Maya, ignoring what Zig just said.

"A lot of girls have a good singing voice at this school," said Zig reasonably, placing a hand on Maya's shoulder, "But how many girls can play the cello like you?"

"Depends. How many have you listened to?" said Maya cheekily, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Does it really matter?" laughed Zig, handing the pen to Maya, brushing his fingers with her palm.

"I...uh...okay." lingered Maya and turned to write her name.

She thought about what to do when she would turn around, what would she say?

_Thanks, Zig. _

_You're a great friend, Zig. _

_Make sure you come and see me play, Zig. _

_Stop making me like you even more, Zig._

"Zig!" a squeal erupted feet away.

_Never mind._

"Maya!" Tori giggled once she tip-toed to Zig's side and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey."

The three of them stared at each other for a while in uncomfortable silence. Tori was too cheery for such an early hour, Maya was too uncomfortable, and Zig was too quiet. It wasn't until that Tori raised her eyebrows at Maya and she got the hint that they wanted to be alone.

"Well, I guess I should be uh heading to class now." said Maya calmly and grabbed her books from Zig's arms.

Tori gave a gratified look but also a scrutinizing glance once she realized that her boyfriend was going to walk _her_ to class, holding _her_ books.

"Bye." Zig breathed and gave a nice wave before putting his arm around Tori and walking with her towards Tristan.

Maya missed the moment that once was minutes before. Yet, she didn't feel utter sadness. It didn't hurt her much that Zig was with Tori; and that they seemed happy. She just found it annoying to think that she had a chance and screwed it up by helping Tori. But, it wasn't in her to hold resentment or a grudge. She was okay.

But why was it that whenever Zig looked at her, she saw the same emotion in his eyes that she felt?

Regret.


End file.
